Life Beyond Normal
by WildcatPony210
Summary: Does no one wonder of the life of ponies who live away from society? This story delves into a darker and lighter side of one pony in particular who has relations with the mane six in ways no one can really understand, but her relations with Discord are the most interesting of all.
1. Prelude

Hello All. First off, I would like to mention that I do NOT own the rights to this. The story behind My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is strictly owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. Second, I realize it has been nearly 2 weeks since I posted this extremely short prelude. I have been working on the 1st chapter and I have moved twice in the past 2 weeks...it hasn't been fun. So now that things are settling down I am able to work on the chapters once again, yay!

So a note: I will only be publishing 1 time per week, this is because I can only manage to right so much in a short amount of time, and because life right now is extremely stressful. Please do not follow this story of you cannot handle waiting a week, which shouldn't be a problem for most of you, since we have to wait 1 week for the new episodes anyway :D. If I feel compelled and end up writing more, I may post more, but don't expect more than once per week.

So overall, those are the guidelines for posting, I appreciate any and all comments, good or bad. This idea is one I have been gestating for 3 years now and I finally have the nerve to put into paper form for others to enjoy. I am very excited to finally get this out, it covers my versions of Discords back-story, his encounters while being entrapped in stone, a darker side to royalty, and discords children. Some ideas specifically or referenced from already created stories or ideas, and I will be sure to mention those artists as the time goes by, I know how it feels to have artwork or ideas stolen.

Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoy this!

Ok one more note sorry: if you see resemblance in the origin stories of the main character from an unfinished story called Beyond Eyesight from an author called WildcatPony...that was me. I have had several theories for my character and that was another story I had created for her, and with that story it was just too long and I simply didn't have the time to finish it off. Maybe if I am inclined, I will put that story on this website and allow it to come to fruition, but otherwise its similarities with this story end with her origins.

Again, I hope you enjoy this story and I will be excited to hear from you, the readers!

* * *

My life, a long timeline, but a small blip on the timeline of Equestrian history. I have been through the best, the worst, and everything in between. Even when I was a young filly, if somepony had said that I would have gone through everything that I have, I probably would not have laughed at them, much less believed them. However, I wouldn't be the mare I am today without my children, my friends, and my foes. So here, in this small journal made from my son, I will tell the story of my origin, my journeys, and all those I have met who have changed my life much more than normal. But ye be warned, this story does not come without its sadness, tragedies, lies, and deceit. Mine is not an easy story to tell, but it is part of why I have become so successful in this age and it's due to how strong I am now. I will never forget the first time I met anypony, because it is much different than how they are to me now, it reminds me every day that first impressions are not always the most accurate, and that someponies are to be tread with caution. Regardless, the lessons I have learned and the ponies I have changed have made my life and the life of my family for the most part, better. So without further ado, I will tell you the tale of the first mare to defy all logic and reasoning, regarding her magic prowess, and the father of her children.


	2. Chapter 1: Starting The Journey

Hello All! Finally got the next chapter up, thank you so much for being patient and I am so glad to finally get it up. Now I can start the story now that most of the introductory work is complete.

Anyway, Authors Note: I DO NOT own MLP:FIM, those rights belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I do however, own Mosstalon, her village and her people...in thought. I came up with them and their names. Anything outside of Hayseed Swamps however is not mine.

I do hope to stick to my 1 post per week promise, I have now been accepted into a small business career and I hope to be writing this at night.

Please Rate and Reply, and enjoy!

* * *

Deep within the swamps and dense forest of the Hayseed Swamps, the clan of Witherknawl resided. The night air filled with the sweet scent of forest flowers and trickling water, and the sounds of night stilled by the promise of a new age. Everypony in Witherknawl remained silent and hopeful, knowing full well the outcome of the night's labor, but nothing would have prepared them for what truly emerged that fateful night. All remained hushed as the clan leader awaited the fate of his partner from outside the shaman's home. His emerald eyes searching the night sky for clues as to a hopeful and safe delivery, and his heart wrenching each moment he heard his beloved Moonshine cry in pain.

This had been a long and painful labor, which would have been bad enough, but it was also the first time the two had successfully conceived after many failed attempts. In their age, it was becoming clear that if they were to produce a child, it had to be soon. The tenseness in the air was so palatable one could run their hooves through it. The whole village remained supportive for their leaders, quietly and excitedly awaiting the news of a small filly or colt.

As the night went on, the chocolate unicorn grew fairly impatient, and after hearing no noise at all for over 30 minutes, one could understand his anxiety. He began to approach the house slowly, but persistently, daring to hear anything noise at all; the cooing of a baby, the lullaby of his or her exhausted mother, and the reassurance from the shaman that everything would be all right.

As he approached, the den mother exited the house, looking worse for wear, and stumbled upon the clan leader, seeing the intent and anxiety in his eyes. She stopped him, not speaking a word, but assuring him everything was fine. The mother was exhausted, after 10 long hours in labor and many complications had arisen, and the last thing she needed was to be hovered over by another worried soul. Finally, after staring into those ruby eyes long enough, and feeling satisfied with her non-verbal answer to his non-existent questions, he backed away and continued to wait outside the home. No one in the village dared approach him; even if they did, there was little they could do to ease his worry and calm his panicked heart. No, this was something that he needed to work out on his own.

Just when the moon had risen to its highest in the sky, a bloodcurdling scream left the opened window of the house, followed by the small but strong wail of a young foal. He needed no word from the den mother, he immediately ran into the home and up the stairs to the room where his partner lay. Oh how beautiful she looked, sweat pouring from her furrowed brow and her panting slowly fading into an eased and controlled breathing; her orange eyes gazed up at him and smiled, filled with both intense pain and overwhelming joy.

The village shaman, with her light cream skin and bold black mane, approached the new parents with delicacy and grace and said "Sir, I am elated to inform you that Madam Moonshine is doing well, and your daughter is healthy, a bit small if you ask me, but healthy none the less." Her sky blue eyes gazed over them as they wept in each other's arms, thrilled that after so long their patience had pulled off and they were blessed with a beautiful daughter. Moonshine lifted her weary head and asked "May we see her? I wish to hold her" The shaman gave a small look of worry, which instantly confused and scared the parents. The father immediately reproached, "What is wrong with her Misty? Why does your gaze feel as if she is not well?"

"Well…" the shaman began, unsure how to break the news to them, scared at their reaction, "You see, she is not what you two would expect from a normal birth, considering your physical qualities and such..."

Moonshine looked over at her husband and protested, "What are you talking about? You said only moments ago that she was healthy, why would we have reason to be nervous still?"

The shaman wasted no more words, and motioned for the den mother to bring in the newborn, who was too busy cooing away in her crib to be bothered by anything else. She used her magic to lift the babe and bring it to her eager parents, who accepted her whole heartedly. After a few moments of looking her over, the parents found nothing wrong with her. She was perfection to them, a perfect blend of the two; she had gained her mother's orange eyes, with a darker tone, and she was the color of the morning sky, a soft shade of periwinkle. She also had her father's forest green hair, with small cream colored patches enveloped in her wild curls. Happiness emanated from her, and her soul was that of pure innocence and love, truly nothing could be wrong with her.

After a few moments of looking, the shaman finally pulled back the blanket to reveal what she was talking about. Since she did not have a horn, like her father, her parents assumed she was like her mother, a Pegasus. But alas, she was neither; she was an Earth pony, with no magic and no flight to speak of. The parents had small worries, but after looking at each other, then back at their precious child, they were just as quickly dismissed.

Moonshine voiced the concern, "So she will be different than everyone in the village, is that the problem Misty?"

The shaman lifter her head into a strong pose, "I have seen into her future, she will need to expect greatness, and her life will be filled with wonder and dissonance. Just because she physically represents an Earth pony, does not mean that she is limited as such. Your magic and flight still remain inside her, but it will take a much different form than any of us expect; she will have to work hard to attain it, and even harder still to control and maintain it."

Moonshine looked into her daughter's eyes and smiled, turning to her partner, "Oh Timberjack, she is absolutely perfect, I cannot wait to watch her grow into the beautiful mare I know she will be." Timberjack looked just as equally impressed with this tiny creature and voiced his agreement by nuzzling the both of them. The two quietly discussed her name, and satisfied with their choice, he then retreated outside where the village ponies had left their homes, eagerly awaiting the news.

Timberjack gazed over his subjects, friends, and fellow unicorns and pegasi and he smiled, "We have finally bore a child, so perfect in every way, she will revolutionize the world we live in and the worlds beyond it. We have decided to name her Mosstalon, and she will be presented in a few days. Please join us in celebrating the birth of our daughter!"

The villagers cried in joy and excitement, hugging one another and cheering for the young filly that lay quietly inside. Moonshine heard the excitement and held her babe close to her heart, "Mosstalon, my precious child, you will exceed all expectations. I just know it."

After all had stilled, everyone was finally able to get some sleep, awaiting the beginning of the next day, as well as the next chapter of their village life to begin.

* * *

"Mosstalon! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!"

Time had passed for the young filly, allowing her to grow into her young mare body. She had aged well, her height and slenderness resulting from her parents, and her beauty was like a diamond in the rough. True over the years she had felt a bit different, being the only Earth pony in Witherknawl, but her fears were soon relieved. She made many friends with the villagers, but none more so with two other fillies in particular.

One was named Lilac Blossom, she was a particularly quiet unicorn, not one for words, but for actions. She reveled in her intelligence and consistently uses Mosstalon as a way of explaining the rare cases of pony genealogy. With her soft lavender skin and her short aquamarine mane, she was a pony who meant business, and was always kind to those around her.

Her other friend, Lily Fair, was a bit more on the open front. She had been Moss's friend since the sandbox, and have been inseparable since. As a Pegasus, she loves to roam the free sky, but what she enjoys most is being able to see so much from above the treetops, which included the lands beyond Witherknawl. An explorer at heart, she was always seeking adventure and excitement, which was usually tempered with Moss's wisdom for danger and Lilac's ability to stay silent and calm. This didn't always keep her out of trouble though, but her friends were never far behind to lend her a hoof in case she needed it.

The three had always managed to have all sorts of adventures together, good and bad, but their friendships never wavered despite the arguments and trials of being different. Today was a remarkable day for all three of them, it was their graduation from school. After 10 long years of being educated in the arts of their respected talents, they were finally ready to go out into the wide world of Equestria and lend their talents to other ponies in need.

Now in most cases, the ponies who graduated would find more useful ways around Witherknawl in which to lend their talents, but once in a great while one pony or 2 would find that their destiny lay elsewhere, and follow it to the ends of Equestria. This decision was tempered with courage and one's ability to handle being away from home for a good long while, and most did not choose it intentionally. Nevertheless, Mosstalon, Lilac Blossom, and Lily Fair were eager to get to their school, where they would receive their certificates and be celebrated along with the other young mares and stallions as they chose their future paths. However, the path of one would not be chosen as easily as it seemed…

Mosstalon looked around her room as her friends called from the living room of her parents' home. It shined a bright teal as the sunlight entered through her window, and her ocean colored wind chimes caused the walls to look like the waves of the sea, crashing against the shores, and dancing across the walls. Various pictures of her and her friends strewn about the wall closest to her bed and her vanity, which was decorated with tiny fluttering Pegasi and magic casting Unicorns. This was a soothing place, but for now it was a mad house.

Moss had spent all morning attempting to find her graduation gown and hat, which she had purchased long ago and forgotten about. Her mind raced at the thought of being late for her own graduation. It also didn't help her nerves that her parents were to be awaiting her arrival on stage; as the leaders of the clan, they were obligated to welcome each young colt and filly into adulthood as well as welcoming them as full members of the community. To be the clan leaders daughter held a lot of responsibility and grace, one role that Mosstalon had no problem filling…until this disastrous morning.

Not one to be late either, Lilac Blossom slowly made her way up the stairs to investigate the cause of their tardiness. Lily Fair swiftly zoomed past her, knocking her head on the low ceiling as she made it to the top of the stairs. Lilac simply shook her head as Lily sat on the top stair rubbing her own, and entered Mosstalon's bedroom.

"Moss, the time has come…" she began, staring into Mosstalon's worried eyes, knowing full well her statement held a heaviness in Moss's heart. Moss readied herself for a snappy defense, but knew that the ceremony would go on without the three of them, and they would miss their chance to shine; she was not about to ruin this day for her friends and her parents simply due to her irresponsibility. She made one last glance around the room, and felt fairly silly noticing her gown and hat were hanging right off her bedroom door. Mosstalon simply sighed, gathered her items, placed them in her saddle bag, and motioned for her friends to go on.

As they made their way down the stairs, Moss took a short moment to gaze over the family photos strewn about the wall; pictures of her parents, her playing outside, of her and her friends attaining their cutie marks, all beautiful memories of a time when their innocence was their best quality. She smiled to herself, knowing that all their crazy adventures had led them to this point, and that hopefully more adventures would bring them even closer to their destinies.

"I can't believe it's finally come! After all this time, we're finally gonna graduate!" Lily expressed as they started walking down the familiar dirt path to their school grounds, forming a few flips in midair. Moss replied "Yea, I'll never forget how many mornings we ran down this way to get to school on time, remember Miss Claude? She was always getting on our cases about being a few minutes tardy."

"Yea, she was a real coot, and she always favored Lilac over us, she must've thought that she would be more likely to succeed than either of us" Lily looked over to Lilac to see if she would respond, knowing she would hit an imaginary nerve, but her only entertainment to the conversation was a slight nod and a smile as she spoke "At least Moss and I bothered to attempt to get good grades, you usually couldn't be bothered by such things"

Moss snickered as she started to glance over to Lily, who only rolled her eyes in discontentment and continued flapping her wings against the slight summer breeze. Mosstalon then smiled as her gaze lingered on the tree line above her and her friends; it was just as dense and spotted as the first day she came outside, patched with sunlight and dark masses of green. Oblivious to Lily's continuous ramblings about her excitement, she ran her eyes over the surrounding village sights, passing over the bakery and the dairy shops. Currently, no one was inside the shops, and the closed signs were prevalent in the windows, but on a normal day-to-day basis, these shops were Mosstalon's favorite place to be. The wafting smell of fragrant pastries of all sorts floated through her nostrils and the sounds of slow easy jazz lifted her soul through her ears. Not to mention that right next door was the sweet scent of milk treats and ice creams. One of her favorite hobbies was to come here after school and either enjoy a small ice cream or buy a small block of her favorite: goat cheese. She could taste its sweet bitterness in her mouth and the tart chalk feeling that coated her mouth after she had consumed it. There was no better moment in time than enjoying this divine yet simple snack, and as her friends continued down the main road, her mouth watered a bit.

They also passed by a small street that led to a large wooden home, topped with straw and assorted plants and surrounded by assorted animals. This was the shaman's home; it was never dirty, but hardly anyone knew this, since she did not allow very many of her customers deep into her home. Misty Hollow was a strange Pegasus, never straying far from her village with anyone at her side, she loved to travel to the deepest, darkest regions of the Dragon's Edge Forest in order to find the best ingredients to best serve her brothers and sisters. As mysterious and curious as her demeanor, she was quite wise and always was able to heal her friends, in one form or another. Mosstalon motioned for her friends to stop for a moment and bow in respect to her home. The three friends had always harbored a great respect for this pony; she had helped Lily to gain her flight after a nasty accident involving her back being broken, and without her assistance, Lilac would not have even been born, but not without the cost of her mother's life. Mosstalon had always been taught to respect her, as she also assisted in her time of birth, and she had always allowed Moss to learn about the plants of the forests beyond, allowing her to become an assistant of sorts.

As they each bowed their heads in respect, they each smiled, knowing that without Misty, they would not be able to get this amazing start to their future. However, no sooner did they raise their heads, did the 12 O'clock bell ring from the large stone bell tower. All six eyes widened, realizing that they had only minutes to get to the school without being noticed by their superiors and classmates. Lily spoke first as they began down the road again, this time at a galloping pace, "I sure hope Miss Claude won't be the first officiant we meet on stage!" Moss simply grunted in aggravation, knowing that she would be there, along with Principal Stones Throw, the board of the village, and her parents.

Finally after 7 minutes of galloping, they had made it to the school, but now they had to get to the field, where the ceremony was being held. From a distance they could clearly see the stage that sat in the middle of the field, with stairs leading up to it, and several chairs lined up along the back of it, each being occupied by one of their superiors. The stage itself was decorated with banners of yellow, brown, and green, and presenting the two pony groups that made up the village population. Several plants and wildflowers also surrounded the ends of the stage, enveloping it in a garden like state and emanating the sweet scents that came along with them. Away from the stage, sat twenty or so other fillies and colts, also awaiting their moment into adulthood, where they would receive their diploma and explain to the community what they had planned to do with their talents in the future and how they planned to commit themselves to society. At the altar stood another of their peers, awaiting her cue to make her speech and begin the ceremony. She wore the traditional robes of the highest standing classmate and the ropes that displayed her accomplishments in her studies thus far. As the three approached the stage, they realized there was no way they could get to their seats, which had been saved in the front row, without being noticed by somepony. So, with indignation, Mosstalon puffed out her chest, focused her eyes on her seat, and started her long aching march, followed by Lilac who simply kept her eyes closed as she walked, and Lily, who hung her head in embarrassment and smiled nervously towards her peers and her superiors, who glanced at the three of them with slight discontentment.

As they stood in front of their chairs, they awaited everypony else to follow suit, which cued the beginning of the longstanding ceremonial march. The song was a culmination of the two tribes own songs, coming together to form a much more mutual song that signified the unity of the two tribes. As the song began, everyone in the crowd took a deep breath and began to sing along with the tune, feeling pride and admiration for the community that had been built together only 20 years ago.

"_On the flight of the Pegasus wing_

_And by the force of the Unicorn horn_

_Was formed a world without prejudice. _

_The wind beneath our wings _

_Also blows across our backs_

_And allows us to feel as one._

_Let us rejoice in the sun as one,_

_Let us celebrate under the forest clouds._

_We pursue our dreams_

_And we push others to do the same._

_We are Pegasi!_

_Unicorns!_

_Flapping our wings, _

_And dancing our horns_

_We glide into tomorrow!"_

The song played its final ballad, and everypony looked at their parents sitting on the toadstools some distance away. Some cried, some smiled, and some simply shrugged their shoulders, just waiting for the ceremony to end. Mosstalon looked up at her own parents, seeing their proud, stern postures and watching as they smiled down at her, her mother almost in tears herself. Her father gave her a raised eyebrow, as if asking why she was late, but her only response was a simple smile and shrug, as if to say she was unorganized and life happens.

The valedetorapony waited for a head nod from Principal Stones, and then began her speech about how far her and her classmates had come, her expectations for everypony in the future, and congratulating everypony for getting to this day. As she gave her what seemed like infinite details of her speech, Mosstalon looked around to see her fellow classmates, who seemed just as bored and ready to be finished as she did. Some of them were digging at the ground with their hooves, others were looking up at the tree line, watching the sun dance in and out of the leaf cover. Some fidgety movement caught her eye, so she looked to her left and noticed that Lily was itching to get out of her seat and fly around. On her right, Lilac simply nodded in agreement to what their superior had to say, but Moss was unsure of whether she was truly agreeing with her, or just trying to be polite.

Finally, the valedetorapony finished her speech with a final congratulations, their classmates began to clop their hooves, glad that they could finally get the real ceremony started. Principal Stones then approached the microphone and stared down the young students below him, and with a long breath in he began giving out instructions for distributing their diplomas.

"The first row will line up near the podium, and when we call your name, you will make your way onto the stage to receive your diploma and shake hooves with your superiors. After such, you will exit the stage in a timely and mature manner, no stopping to make any ridiculous jokes or to make a foal out of oneself." He looked down at a group of colts who snickered and hoof bumped at his statement and he glared.

"Now, will the first row, which contains our highest academic students, or students graduating with honors, please make their way to the podium? Once that row is emptied and there are 2 ponies left from that line, the next row needs to stand and follow suit, and so on and so forth. We shall start with your valedetorapony, Sunshine Blossom."

Sunshine Blossom stood up and began her procession to the podium, followed by the front row. Mosstalon, Lily Fair, and Lilac Blossom all stood and followed the line up to the podium. Lilac was in the front, followed by Mosstalon, and Lily, who just happened to be in the front row due to order. Her grades were never that great, so it was unlikely that she would be considered an honors student. As they awaited to get called upon, they watched as the ponies in front of them walked up the stage, received their diplomas, and shook hooves with their superiors. It was short, sweet, and seemed to be going pretty quickly. Mosstalon would change her glances back and forth between watching her parents shake hooves with her classmates, and watching her classmates still sitting down continue to look bored and distracted.

There was one colt in particular who met her gaze and blushed. His brown eyes met her orange ones, and his gaze lingered almost a second too long. Flipping his dark blue mane back behind his horn, he smiled generously at her as she inched closer to the stage. This was Soil Toil, her filly hood friend and her secret admirer. Their friendship was a strong one, but it was just that: friendship. She was sad that she couldn't conjure deeper feelings for him than friends, but knew that any love she would try to feel for him would be forced and false. Despite the drama they had gone through with this issue, they still remained true friends, and would do anything for one another.

Next to him was his twin brother, Double Trouble. He was not much, his strength as a unicorn fairly minimal, so he made his mark through causing pranks and joking around. Unlike his brother, he had no interest in mares, he was far too busy causing small disasters around the village with his band of trouble makers. Soil and his brother were always referred to as Toil and Trouble, because of Soil's love of hard work, and Double's love for causing trouble. It was uncanny that the two just happened to love fine literature, with their absolute favorite being Machoof.

Lilac Blossom's name was called as she approached the stage, and Moss watched as she also received her diploma, looking back at her friends with satisfaction. Lily squealed in delight and Moss nodded her head in approval. She then approached the microphone to declare her goal.

"My goal in life is to become a teacher, like Miss Claude, and give a solid, decent education to all the young fillies and colts. I also wish to become a mentor to those students and encourage them to live their lives without regret or judgment."

The crowd clopped their hooves in excitement and awe, as for most of them, this was the most they had ever heard her speak.

Next was Mosstalon, and as she walked onto the stage, she could feel everypony's eyes following her every move, anticipating a mistake in her step or an exciting reaction, but she kept her calm demeanor as she walked up the stage and approached the podium where she received her diploma from Principal Stones and spoke into the microphone.

"My goal in life is to help everypony across Equestria to grow their plants big and strong, like raising many children that will help sustain our people, and make our community to be stronger than ever."

Again, the crowd applauded, and she turned to her parents to smile. As she went to shake their hooves, Timberjack pulled her into a large bear hug, and her mother kissed her on the forehead, pushing her forelock out of the way.

"We are so proud of you love, please don't forget no matter what happens in the future, we are always here for you"

Moss nodded into her father's shoulder and nuzzled her mother's neck, feeling the same comfort she always had with her parents. She then had to pull away in order to get the line moving, and she met Misty Hollow next in line. As she approached her, Misty put her hooves around her neck, latching a small pendant around her neck. As she pulled away, Moss lifted the pendant, it greatly resembled the village symbol, an interlacing Pegasus and Unicorn. However, in the middle resided a smaller piece, which looked fairly similar like her cutie mark, 2 green vines interlacing into one another with smaller green leaves branching away from them. Mosstalon looked up at Misty and began to speak, but Misty stopped her.

"There is a great destiny for you young mare, but I know you will succeed in your endeavors."

Mosstalon simply nodded, quickly hugged her shaman friend, and made her way down the stairs off the stage to meet back with Lilac. As she looked back, Lily was fluttering her wings over to the microphone to make her statement.

"My goal in life, is to explore the far reaches of Equestria with the wind under my wings and the love of my friends and family to guide me and lift me up!"

All applauded, including Moss as she stopped at the end of the stairs to wait for her friend. Lily shook hooves with Mosstalon's parents, the shaman, and a couple of school board members, and met with her friends. The three walked back over to their seats and sat down, each one opening their diploma to gaze at its golden filigree letters displaying their names and accomplishments as well as stating their completion of required pony studies. They continued to awe over their diplomas, waiting for the final 2 rows of classmates to get theirs. Finally all the classmates received their diplomas, and Principal Stones came up to the podium one last time.

"And now, I wish to congratulate this year's graduates! May fortune smile on your endeavors and your future!" With that, Principal stones, accompanied by General Timberjack, used his magic to shoot small blasts of fireworks into the air above them, careful not to ignite the trees above. As the ignition began, the students threw off their hats in excitement, and proceeded to walk away from the field to meet with their families. The three friends engaged themselves in one giant hug, and began to retreat to their parents alike the others. Lily called over her shoulder as she met up with her parents "Hey Moss, we are still up for Saturday night right?"

Moss looked back at her and smiled, responding "Yes of course, I wouldn't miss it. See you both then!"

As she saw her friends walk away, someone tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned to see who it was, she was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar gray colt standing behind her.

"Soil, hey there!" Mosstalon brought him into a hug, just as another familiar colt came up to them. It was Double Trouble, who looked extremely similar to his brother, aside from his dark stone mane and his green eyes. He gacked when he saw the two hugging, knowing about their past. Moss simply stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

"Too bad you're no good at impressing girls like your brother, DT"

Double Trouble simply scoffed, "If my brother was any good at impressing girls, he would have had you as his special somepony a long time ago." Soil glared at his brother, causing him to stop smiling and get serious. Mosstalon stifled a laugh and turned back to Soil, seeing the embarrassment in his glare.

"Trouble is all you've ever been, seems befitting of your name, brother." Soil smiled as his brother stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah brother? Well at least I don't Toil over lost causes!"

Moss could see where this was going to go, and attempted to intervene, "Um, guys?"

"All you ever do is cause trouble for everypony! At least I have enough feelings to care about ponies other than myself?"

"Yea, but you also let them walk all over you, your desire wasn't strong enough and you just let things go! And do you know why?"

"Guys…"

"Why don't you just say it Trouble, it's not like haven't before!

"It's because you're weak as shit!"

"GUYS!"

Both of them flinched as Mosstalon screamed above the both of them, seeing her angry face was enough to make them wet themselves.

"You're both acting like foals, arguing like this. I can usually take it any day, but not today. Not on this day when we are supposed to be moving into adulthood!"

"I couldn't agree more Mosstalon." The three of them looked behind to find Timberjack and Moonshine accompanied by the twins' parents, all of them looking fairly stern. Soil coughed, and replied, "As always Moss, you're right. I apologize for my actions, I should know by now not to get into arguments like this, as my brother is quite the instigator."

Mosstalon simply smirked with a raised eyebrow, while Double Trouble huffed and joined his parent's side. They both motioned for Soil Toil to come along, so they could all celebrate him and his brother's accomplishments with their extended family, and began to walk home. Soil turned back to Mosstalon and sheepishly smiled, "I guess you'll always be the more mature one, right?"

"As long as you don't fight with your brother, you will be more grown up too. Congratulations friend."

"You too Moss, I hope we don't end up too far away from one another. It's usually your smiling face that gets me through the day."

"Oh please Soil, and even if we do, we are friends! Distance will never change that."

The two gave one last hug, and parted ways to meet up with their parents. Mosstalon approached her parents and the three of them began the walk home. Once they were out of earshot of the others, Timberjack was the first to speak, "So sweetie, what on earth caused you to be so late this morning?"

"Yes, I would like to know that as well, you weren't even awake for our morning patrol and missed it."

Mosstalon giggled, "It was my fault, I was up late last night organizing and thinking about today, and I was so mentally disorganized I couldn't see my robes 2 inches in front of my face."

Timberjack and Moonshine simply shook their heads, knowing that as special as their daughter was, she was a pony, and made mistakes just like everypony else. At least they were not mistakes that could get her into any serious trouble.

They were about to turn down the road that would lead to their house, but Moonshine stopped her daughter, and motioned for her to follow. Moonshine smiled at her husband as he nodded and continued on home, leaving them to have a moment alone. Moonshine and Mosstalon trotted down a long, rugged path that led deep into the woods.

The forest became denser with each step, and Mosstalon was beginning to wonder where on earth her mother was taking her. She looked around her, noticing the sunlight was becoming less and less, but knowing full well that not much time had passed since the beginning of their journey. After what seemed like an eternity, they approached a small opening that was extremely bright, and not a moment too soon as the environment around them was almost too dark to see anything. Moonshine stepped in front of Mosstalon, and pulled apart the dark outer vines of the opening to reveal the bright inside. Mosstalon stepped through the opening, and was amazed at what lie on the other side. All around her were large, beautiful flowers adorned in ravishing reds, bold blues, powerful purples, and playful pinks. Amidst the flowers were small butterflies and spring colored bugs. Towards the left of her was a trickling waterfall, surrounded by birds and small rodents of all sizes, shapes, and colors. Above her she could clearly see the summer sky, with tiny white clouds drifting overhead, and hearing the wind causing the trees to whistle. She looked around in wonder, and after a few minutes her mother finally spoke.

"This place is called the Grove of Unity. Way back when, when your father and I were just on the brink of adulthood, we met here searching for a way to save our tribes from starvation. At first the meeting was an uneasy one, but we were able to talk with one another and learn more about ourselves. We discovered that even though he was a Unicorn, and I was a Pegasus, we were the same. We each had the same needs, wants, and desires. Many special things happened here: our building of this grove together, our secret unity in marriage, and your beginning."

Mosstalon wrinkled her nose at that last remark, and Moonshine only giggled. "This place is very special to the both of us, and nopony else has been here since, at least not until now."

Moonshine looked deeply into her daughter's eyes, seeking a form of solace in her sadness at her daughters leaving in a few days, but also a sense of trust. Her gaze told Moss that she wanted to keep this place a secret, except for those special ponies in her family, and that now that Mosstalon knew about it, she would need to keep its legacy alive as well. With a nod and a smile, Mosstalon hugged her mother in approval and to solidify her duty to this private place. She knew that in her heart, she would keep this place very close to her heart, like her parents did before her.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, and it was finally time. Several days after the graduation ceremony, Mosstalon stood at the entrance to her village alongside her friend, Lily Fair, waiting for the moment when they could go out into the wide world of Equestria and begin their new lives. As they had hugged their weeping families and made jokes with their friends, they stood there, waving their hooves one last time for their entire village. Life up until now was always filled with laughter, support, and harmony. Things have always been comforting and calm, until now. This adventure would be the biggest either one of them had ever endured. At last, after one final hoorah, they began trotting down the windy path that led to the outside of the swampy forest.

"So Moss, what exactly does Princess Celestia want you to do, just roam around Equestria for weeks and waste your time?"

Mosstalon looked over at her friend, an annoyed glare in her eyes, "No Lily, knowing of my enhanced ability to make endangered and rare plants grow fairly well, she wants me to travel around and help other pony villages in need of resources, like food and water."

"So…you're basically like a traveling Bare Thrills?"

"Yes, more or less. Except I will be helping other ponies, while he mostly just teaches others how to survive after he had already went through the survival training."

The two kept walking down the path, the tree line becoming less dense and the sky above them becoming more visible.

"What do you hope to accomplish on this journey Lily?"

"Well, I am hoping to travel all over, exploring the ins and outs of each corner, sideway, and back alley of Equestria!"

"That seems like it will take an awful long time, do you think you will ever return to Witherknawl?"

Without hesitation Lily replied, "No way! Don't get me wrong, I love my family and friends, but Witherknawl was just too cramped and too calm for my taste. I want to see all the excitement our world has to offer, and get caught in lots of crazy adventures, just like Daring Do! Who knows, maybe I will find the stallion of my dreams and we will become traveling explorers. What about you Moss?"

Moss had to think about it for a moment, she had always sort of felt the same way, but she wasn't sure she could leave all her past behind like that. She responded, "I bet I will go back from time to time, whenever I pass close by. I don't know about finding a special somepony, kinda seems like a hassle to me. I don't feel like I need a stallion to define who I am or my capabilities."

Lily shrugged her shoulders, feeling satisfied with her friends answer. At long last they approached the edge of the forest, where before them lay a vast expanse of fields and several different landscapes. To the West, they could barely make the outline of some short mountains, where they were told a small town full of ponies lived in the middle of buffalo territory. To the North, they were told of a train junction named Dodge City, which was a huge goods hub and a main thoroughfare of country ponies. To the South they could make out the tall, scraggly mountains of the Badlands, where many ferocious creatures lived, bred, and died. Mosstalon cringed at the thought of having to go there, thinking it would be far too dangerous to approach whatever lived there. However, she took one look at Lily and knew she would be going there first. Lily flittered her wings excitedly as she mentally began to plan her trip to the Badlands and her agenda for exploration. She looked over at Moss with big blue eyes and smiled.

"Absolutely not, I am not going to start off my trip in the most dangerous direction. I hardly doubt that there are any ponies there anyway!"

"Aw you're no fun. Besides, what if there are ponies there who are trying to live but can't grow anything?"

Mosstalon looked long and hard at her friend, her one eyebrow raised, and said "I would tell them to get the hell out. There can't possibly be anything growing in that place!"

Lily Fair scoffed, did a couple mid-air flips, and continued, "Well, that's where I'ma goin. I'm all up for a little adventure!"

Mosstalon smiled, she knew that this would mean her and Lily would have to part ways. Surely in her travels, she would see her friend again, but she knew not how long it would be. Lily planted herself on the ground, also knowing this would be where they parted. The two friends hugged each other hard and long, almost able to feel the intangible bond between them.

"Lily, please just be careful. I know you like adventure and all, but I also know how easily you get yourself into trouble. I wouldn't want to lose one of my best friends now, would I?"

Lily snorted, "Oh please Moss, I have gotten myself out of loads of pickle barrels before. This'll be no different. You just promise me that we will see one another again!"

Moss put her hoof up to Lily's chest, "Even if we are parted for eons, our friendship will not change, and like the moon pulls the ocean tide, destiny will pull us back together again."

Lily teared up a little bit, this was part of a long treaty them and Lilac Blossom had wrote when they were all little fillies, and she could feel her heartstrings being yanked at. She wiped away her tears, playfully hit Mosstalon in the shoulder, and took to the sky. Looking back at her friend, she waved one last time and sped off into the darker skies of the Badlands.

Mosstalon continued to wave even after Lily had disappeared into the clouds, feeling almost uncertain at what to do next. Eventually, she came to her senses and looked to the West. She had heard many rumors about the desert ponies who had difficulty growing anything with the constant heat, and decided to pursue them.

It took the whole day to get to a small town called Apple Loosa, and all the terrain she had seen on her way there had confirmed her thoughts. She made it to the hotel door minutes after the sun had set beyond the distant mountains, and she walked up to the hostess pony to check in.

Her hair was fairly curly and her mane was quite large, almost too large for her head. She had a nice petite frame as well; proportion wise, it just didn't fit. She more than made up for that however with a long, very poofy, light blue dress, adorned with white stencil designs. As Mosstalon approached the counter, the mare looked up and gawked. Quickly changing her gaze, she began to smile widely and greet her.

"Welcome to AAAApple Loosa! Where we have the finest hospitality 'round these parts for miles! My name is Sweetie Deedy! What can I do ya fer?"

Mosstalon was slightly taken aback by this mare's extremely southern accent, and began, "Hello, my name is Mosstalon, and I am from a small village within the Hayseed Swamps. I was told that you ponies might be having some trouble growing food out here?"

"My oh my, you heard right! We have been havin some trouble lately, but Ah'm sure it can wait 'til morning. You look plum tuckered out! Luckily, we have 5 rooms vacant, and I would be mighty glad to let you stay fer the night or longer if you like!"

"Thank you very much miss Deedy, I would like a room for 1 pony please."

"Ok, lemme see what where we got that…" Mosstalon watched in awe as this small pony in her large dress moved about her tiny counter space flawlessly. She moved large cabinets out, pulled out large stacks of papers, and placed all the according forms neatly in front of her, not missing a single beat. She began to assemble the papers in order and grabbed a small key from beneath the counter. While she waited, Mosstalon took a moment to look around outside the window, where she could see the sheriff's office, a small saloon called the Salt Block, and some very tall cacti several yards away, becoming outlined by the moonlight.

"Miss Mosstalon? I have your forms ready if you wouldn't mind signing 'em and I can give you the key!"

"Oh sure! Sorry about that, I must be tired if I can't even keep my focus."

"That's mighty fine ma'am, I bet you've been travelin all day, and I completely understand!"

Mosstalon, signed her form, received her key, and began to walk down the directed hallway to her room. "Have a good night now!" Sweetie called after Mosstalon as she walked away. Moss finally found her room, number 105, and opening her door she put her saddlebags on the floor next to her bed.

It wasn't much, a simple wooden frame with a plush mattress on it, perfect for being as tired as she was. She looked at herself in the vanity mirror and could tell she physically looked awful. Large bags were under her bloodshot eyes, and dried sweat remained stiff and crusted like salt on her brow. The longer she stared, the more she could feel the day's events catching up with her. She wondered about taking a shower, but by the time she got around to making a decision, her body had already crawled into the bed and snuggled under the covers. Feeling like she was on a cloud, she turned down the lamp on her bedside table and stared at the dark sky outside. She could clearly make out the Orion constellation, and as she began to drift slowly into sleep, she thanked the stars for her safe journey, and for the warrior that watched over her tonight. At long last, Mosstalon's eyelids felt too heavy for her, and she rolled over to dream, and to begin her journey once again in the morning.


End file.
